


[Podfic] The Ecstasy of the Rose

by cantarina, fishpatrol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Religion, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: Author's Summary: Ruby isn't like other demons. Anna travels to her past to find out why, only to become an inextricable part of her life.





	[Podfic] The Ecstasy of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ecstasy of the Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60187) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie). 



  


Cover art by cantarina

 

[Download the MP3 here (mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/?9aa2t8reoz199gl)

**Author's Note:**

> cantarina: "The Ecstasy of the Rose" was my first ever podfic and this was the third full recording. (And the only recording to survive the process. Oh, the computer woes.) I don't know if I would have gotten through it without fishpatrol egging me on and even jumping in when I realised this would work better with a second voice.


End file.
